towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Reconquer Bara Magna
thumb|center|350px Reconquer Bara Magna ist eine Kurzgeschichte der 2. Idekria-Story von Bioniclemaster724. In dieser Kurzgeschichte geht es darum, wie sich ein Team aus Widerständischen Glatorianern organisiert, um Lesovikks Herrschaft zu beenden. ---- Lesovikk erwachte. Schon seit Tagen hatte er immer wieder denselben Alptraum gehabt. Was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten? Fragte sich der Toa der Luft. Nun stand er auf und zog sich eine Kutte an, die seine Maske verdeckte. Dann ging er in den Keller der Arena-Magna, der seit seiner Ankunft in ein Gefängnis für Freiheitskämpfer umgebaut wurde. Er schritt den Gang entlang. "Hey! Wer bist du?" Schrie eine Dai Lee wache und richtete seinen Speer auf Lesovikk, dieser machte nur eine kurze Handbewegung und der Agent wurde in eine Wand geschleudert. Lesovikk hielt vor einer Zelle an und öffnete die Tür. Im inneren des Raumes saß ein blaues Wesen, das sich unter einer Decke verkrochen hatte... Tarix. "Was willst du hier?" Fragte Tarix wütend. "Eines Tages... Eines Tages... Eines Tages werde ich herausfinden was es mit dir auf sich hat!" Sagte Lesovikk, denn er glaubte fest daran, dass der Glatorianer wirklich die Fähigkeit hatte das Wasser zu kontrollieren, was eigentlich unmöglich war. Aber dieser Traum lies Lesovikk nicht los. Lesovikk wandte sich um und ging wieder. Daraufhin sprach Tarix. "Eines Tages..." Sagte Tarix und stand auf, dann hielt er sich an einer Stange an der Decke fest und begann zu trainieren, dies tat er jetzt schon seit vier Jahren täglich, doch noch war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen zu fliehen... doch dieser würde schon bald da sein. * * * Lesovikk saß in seiner Kammer in der Arena Magna. Seit seiner Ankunft auf Bara Magna hatte er geplant wie er in sein Universum zurückkehren konnte. Suchexpeditionen waren gescheitert, doch einer seiner Informanten, ein Agori namens Tarduk, hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass es einen Weg geben müsste - im Tal des Labyrinths, doch bis dort ist noch niemand vorgedrungen, da die Elemente dort gegen jeden Eindringling kämpfen. Ich muss in dieses Labyrinth! dachte Lesovikk und starrte aus dem Fenster. In der Ferne leuchteten die Monde von Bara Magna. Spherus Magna und Aqua Magna, die Fragmente dieses Planeten. dachte Lesovikk, denn ein Agori namens Raanu hatte ihm von dem Kernkrieg und der Spaltung Spherus Magnas' erzählt. Lesovikk horchte auf. Obwohl er seine Kanohi Faxon auf diesem Planeten nicht verwenden konnte, hörte er ein Geräusch. So schnell er konnte rannte Lesovikk aus seiner Kammer und rannte in den Keller der Arena Magna, doch es war zu spät. Sechs der gefangenen waren geflohen: Stronius, Vastus, Kabrua, Ackar, Strakk und Tarix. "Sieht so aus als ob mein Traum endlich wahr werden würde... zum Glück habe ich mich vorbereitet!" sagte Lesovikk und ging gemächlich wieder in seine Kammer zurück. * * * "Ich weiß nicht wie, aber wir haben auch Kräfte!" sagte Tarix. Er stand vor den versammelten Flüchtlingen, doch diese starrten ihn nur ungläubig an. "Lesovikk hat mich gewarnt. Er fürchtet unsere Kräfte!" erklärte der Glatorianer des Wasserstamms. "Wieso hat er uns dann nicht getötet?" fragte Stronius. Stronius war ein Elite-Skrall, der einst Lesovikks Armee diente, doch nachdem er es gewagt hatte Lesovikks Befehl, an einer Mission in den Norden teilzunehmen, zu verweigern, wurde er in das Gefängnis von Atero gesperrt. Seitdem hatte sich auch er auf den Ausbruch vorbereitet. "Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber vielleicht braucht er uns noch. Vielleicht sollten wir im Gefängnis sitzen, bis unsere Willen gebrochen werden, doch das wird bei mir nie passieren! Ich werde warten bis die Großen Wesen zurückkehren!" sagte Tarix entschlossen. "Die Großen Wesen? Du meinst wohl die Großen Verräter! Sie haben Spherus Magna verlassen, als wir sie am meisten gebraucht haben. Wieso sollten sie den Planeten jetzt noch retten, wo es hier doch nichts mehr zu retten gibt." fragte Strakk. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber eines weiß ich: In Lesovikks Universum gibt es anscheinend mehrere Wesen, die dieselben Kräfte wie er besitzen, oder vielleicht noch mächtiger sind. Lesovikk wird mit seiner Armee aus Skrall und Vorox keinen Erfolg haben, wenn er nicht irgendeine Geheimwaffe erfindet." sagte Tarix. "Und wie soll er das tun? Sämtliche Geheimverstecke der Großen Wesen sind versteckt und unauffindbar, außer wenn man weiß wo sie sich befinden." sagte Kabrua. Kabrua war einer der wenigen Vorox, die sich nicht komplett zurückentwickelt hatten und diente einst in Malums Heer, doch nachdem auch Malum gefangen genommen wurde, beschloss er sich einem neuen Rudel anzuschließen, denn auch bei ihm drangen langsam die tierischen Instinkte durch und so schloss er sich Tarix' Widerstandsteam an. "Nein... ich kenn ein Versteck der Großen Wesen. Kurz bevor unser Planet zerbrach, fanden Ackar und ich ein Labor der Großen Wesen, weil es von uns gefunden werden wollte. Ich denke, dass die Großen Wesen von Lesovikks Übernahme wussten und das Versteck deshalb für uns zugänglich gemacht hat." sagte Vastus. "Vastus hat recht, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Es wird bald hell und wenn wir bei Tagesanbruch noch nicht im Versteck sind, werden wir wohl auch nie hinkommen. Lesovikk hat seine Vorox in der ganzen Wüste verstreut und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir gefangen werden ist in der Dunkelheit am geringsten." erklärte Ackar. Die sechs Krieger sahen sich kurz an und machten sich dann auf den Weg. * * * Kabrua rannte um sein Leben. Es war stockfinstere Nacht und die Wüste von Bara Magna wurde durch das schwache Licht der beiden Monde erhellt. Hinter ihm rannte ein Rudel wilder Vorox. Kabrua wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, denn reden würde nichts bringen. Der Vorox wusste nicht, wieso ihn seine Stammeskollegen verfolgten, doch so gab er wenigstens den anderen Zeit den Eingang zu finden. Er sah sich um. Er befand sich am Eingang der Sandrochenschlucht, hier war laut Ackar und Vastus das Versteck der Großen Wesen, doch bisher hatten sie noch nichts gefunden. Nun sah Kabrua seine Möglichkeit. In nächster Nähe befand sich eine kleine Höhle über der eine Art Steindach aufgebaut war. Wenn er die Vorox dort hineinlocken konnte, konnte er sie mit seinem Thornax-Werfer einsperren. Den Thronax-Werfer hatte er nämlich einem dieser Vorox gestohlen, das war auch der Grund, wieso sie verfolgt wurden, doch Kabruas tierische Instinkte hatten ihn dazu getrieben. Kabruas Plan ging auf und wenige Sekunden später waren die Vorox eingesperrt. "Habt ihr den Eingang gefunden?" fragte Kabrua, während er wieder auf die fünf Krieger zuging. "Nein, aber er muss hier in der Nähe sein." sagte Vastus. Ackar sah den Glatorianer an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Weißt du noch, Ackar? Als wir das erste Mal hier waren, verschloss sich der Eingang hinter uns. Vielleicht dürfen nur bestimmte Personen das Versteck betreten." sagte Vastus. "Oder vielleicht ist alles nur eine Illusion." sagte Stronius. Die fünf Krieger drehten sich zu dem Skrall, der plötzlich in den Felswänden der Sandrochenschlucht verschwand. "Diese Felswände sind nur eine Haluzination." sagte der Skrall, der den Eingang zufällig gefunden hatte, als er die Wände untersucht hatte. "Wieso war der Eingang dann das letzte Mal nicht in einer Haluzination versteckt?" fragte Ackar. "Weil die Zeiten sich geändert haben." erwiederte Vastus und betrat die Höhle. Die anderen Glatorianer folgten ihm. Nachdem alle Krieger in der Höhle waren, drehte sich Strakk noch einmal um und klopfte gegen die Wände. "Der Eingang... er ist verschlossen." sagte der Krieger des Eisstamms. Nun wanderten die sechs in völliger Dunkelheit durch ein Labyrinth, das von den Großen Wesen selbst angelegt wurde, damit ihr Versteck nie gefunden werden konnte. "Dieses Labyrinth bewegt sich. Es kann gut sein, dass wir einige Stunden, Tage, Wochen im Kreis laufen. Wir können nur hoffen den Eingang in das Versteck schnell zu finden und zuvor nicht zu verhungern." sagte Ackar. Plötzlich hörten die Krieger ein Geräusch, das sich so anhörte, als würde etwas zu Boden fallen. Sie richteten sich in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und sahen nicht, dass Kabrua einen Beutel auf den Boden geworfen hatte. "Was war das?" fragte Strakk. "Das war mein Beutel. Ich hab mir erlaubt die Vorräte meiner Stammesbrüder zu stehlen. Diese Thornax-Früchte müssten für die nächsten Tage reichen, wenn wir uns zusammenreißen. Sie schmecken ungekocht zwar scheußlich, doch haben wir eine große Wahl?" fragte der Vorox. Stillschweigend griff jeder der Glatorianer nach einer Frucht. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg. * * * Seit Stunden wanderten die sechs Krieger nun schon durch die finsteren Gänge. "Sind wir bald da?" fragte Strakk mürrisch. Ackar starrte in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme gekommen war, doch Strakk konnte den bitterbösen Blick nicht sehen, den Ackar ihm zuwarf. "Als Ackar und ich das erste Mal hier waren, haben wir erst bemerkt, dass sich das Labyrinth bewegt, als wir dem Eingang näher kamen, weil dort die Erschütterungen stärker waren." erklärte Vastus. Die Gruppe blieb stehen, denn sie hörten ein Geräusch. "Dieses Geräusch kenne ich..." sagte Vastus und rannte los. Kabrua wurde von seinen Instinkten gepackt und folgte Vastus auf allen vieren, die anderen blieben zurück. In der Ferne hörten sie, wie jemand gegen eine Wand klopfte. "Das ist Vastus!" sagte Tarix und untersuchte die Wand. Er hielt ein Ohr gegen den kalten Felsen. "Das Klopfen kommt von der anderen Seite der Felswand!" schrie Tarix. "Wir müssen die Drehpunkte des Labyrinths gefunden haben und Vastus befindet sich nun auf der anderen Seite." "Dann gehen wir schnell zu ihm, bevor sich das Labyrinth wieder dreht!" sagte Ackar. In diesem Moment spürten sie eine starke Erschütterung. "Macht schnell, das Labyrinth bewegt sich!" schrie Ackar, während er sich an der Wand vorwärts tastete. Gerade rechtzeitig schafften es die vier zu Vastus und Kabrua zu kommen, bevor der Durchgang von den Labyrinthwänden verschlossen wurden. "Moment mal... bin ich jetzt doof oder ist das dort wirklich ein Licht?" fragte Strakk. "Beides..." erwiederte Vastus und ging auf das Licht zu. Kabrua rannte voraus und starrte in die durch Lichtsteine beleuchtete Kammer. "Das ist es... das Versteck der Großen Wesen." sagte der Vorox und stürmte in die Kammer. Dann begann er alles zu verwüsten und nur die vereinten Kräfte von Tarix und Stronius konnten ihn davon abhalten das gesamte Versteck zu demolieren. "Was ist denn los, Kabrua?" fragte Tarix. "Das... das ist der Ort, an dem die Großen Wesen aus mir gemacht haben was ich jetzt bin. Hier haben sie mich in das abscheuliche Biest verwandelt, das ihr heute vor euch seht!" sagte Kabrua zornig, doch Tarix und Stronius bemerkten, dass sich der Vorox wieder beruhigte und ließen ihn los. "Wenn das wahr ist, muss es hier eine Art Labor geben." sagte Ackar. Seit seinem letzten Besuch hatte sich in dem Versteck einiges verändert. Das gesamte Labor war nun von einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen und einige Insekten hatten sich hier eingenistet. Nun starrte Ackar eine Art Skulptur an, die er schon einmal gesehen hatte. "Protoyp - Toa Kyoshi" las der Glatorianer vor. Dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und bewarf diesen Prototypen mit Staub. "Seht euch an was ich gefunden habe." sagte Vastus. In einer Ecke des Raumes befand sich ein Vorhang. Hinter diesem Vorhang hatte Vastus eine Treppe entdeckt, die jedoch nicht beleuchtet war. Vastus griff einen der Lichtsteine und ging die Stufen herunter. Es waren 777, jedoch gefühlte 7000 Stufen, die die Glatorianer hinunterstiegen unten angekommen erstarrten sie, zahllose Skelette von Vorox, und anderen Lebewesen von Spherus Magna. "Hier haben sie ihre Versuche durchgeführt." sagte Kabrua schockiert. "Das sind Prototypen der Baterra." sagte Stronius und hob ein Rüstungselement auf, das am Boden lag. "Und ich muss es wissen, die Baterra haben im Kernkrieg eine meiner Legionen zerstört!" fügte der Skrall hinzu. "Aber was ist das?" fragte Strakk und zeigte auf sechs Röhren, die groß genug waren, um jeweils einen Glatorianer zu beherbergen. Die Glatorianer musterten die Röhren genau, doch Tarix war der einzige der bemerkte, dass um eine dieser Säulen ein kleiner Sandhaufen lag, um eine andere herum verdorrte Überreste von Pflanzen und bei einer anderen kleine Felsbrocken. "Ich schätze ich weiß was das ist. Folgt mir!" sagte Tarix. Er betrat eine der Röhren und verschloss sie hinter sich. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, begaben sich jeweils in eine Röhre und verschlossen sie. Nachdem alle ihre Röhren geschlossen hatten, wurde es laut. Techniken, die seit jahrtausenden nicht benutzt worden waren, wurden nun zum ersten Mal wieder aktiviert. Die Röhren begannen heftig zu beben und jede leuchtete in einer der sechs elementaren Farben - schwarz, grün, braun, rot, weiß und blau. Der Prozess dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und die Krieger öffneten ihre Röhren. "Wozu war das gut, wir wurden nur kräftig durchgeschüttelt, aber sonst?" fragte Ackar. Tarix sah von den Röhren zu den Krigern. Nun fiel ihm eines auf, sein Körper tropfte. Zufrieden sah er die anderen Krieger an, die nun auch die Energie spürten, die durch ihre Körper floss. "Hier... hier... ha... haben... sie..." stotterte Strakk. "Ja, in diesen Röhren haben sie die Elementarlords erschaffen und nun sind wir auch Elementarlords." sagte Tarix und begann zu lächeln, denn er war sich über einem im klaren: Lesovikks Herrschaft würde sehr bald vorbei sein. Erfahre wie es weitergeht in: Return of the Element Masters! Charaktere Toa Datei:Lesovikk.jpg|Lesovikk Widerstand Datei:Stronius.jpg|Stronius Datei:Tarix.jpg|Tarix Datei:Strakk.jpg|Strakk Datei:VastusIdekria.jpg|Vastus Datei:Vorox.jpg|Kabrua Datei:AckarIdekria.jpg|Ackar Kategorie:Epos